The study of the reactivity of groups attached to a crosslinked network will be continued using as the model reaction the quaternization of dimethylanilino groups which can be followed continuously by reflectance fluorescence. Nonradiative energy transfer in aqueous solutions containing both cationic and anionic polymers will be studied as a measure of interpenetration of the polymer chains. Special emphasis will be placed on the dependence of this phenomenon on the molecular weight and the charge density of the interacting species. A study of the electrophoretic behavior of proteins in partially swollen uncrosslinked polymers will be initiated. The emphasis in this program will be on a comparison of the electrophoretic behavior in crosslinked polyacrylamide and in linear acrylamide copolymers in which hydrophobic chain substituents control the extent of swelling in water.